1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image sensing apparatus for sensing an image of an object to be photographed and more particularly to an image sensing apparatus adapted for taking both still pictures and motion pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an attempt to replace cameras adapted for conventional silver halide photographs, electronic cameras have been developed in recent years. These electronic cameras are arranged to convert a still picture image of an object to be photographed into an electrical signal by means of solid-state image sensors such as CCD, BBD or the like and to record the electrical signal thus obtained on a recording medium such as a magnetic sheet. The electronic cameras of this type are not only usable for still pictures but also usable as TV camera for taking motion picture images of objects to be photographed.
However, there are various points of difference between a TV camera for a motion picture and an electronic camera for a still picture though it is their common feature that they convert an object image into an electrical signal.
For example, in taking a still picture, use of a high speed shutter is necessary for an object moving at a high speed whereas a TV camera which is for a motion picture normally does not require shutter.